Dreams and Nightmares
by Lisea18
Summary: everyone fears nightmares…how come Sasuke and Naruto enjoy them? NaruSasu and a slight ItaSasu


Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T  
Characters (mentioned or present): Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto.  
Warning: Naru/Sasu and a slight Ita/Sasu (if you want to see it). Spoilers for all the manga  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Summary: everyone fears nightmares…how come Sasuke and Naruto enjoy them? Naru/Sasu and a slight Ita/Sasu

Dreams and Nightmares

_When Sasuke had nightmares he would never go to his parents or Itachi. He would just sit on his bed taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want his father to see him has a weak child and Itachi wasn't home most of the time. When Itachi was home, Sasuke's nightmares would never wake up him up, yet he still had them. _

_One night a particularly bad nightmare awoke him. He dreamed that Itachi was dead. That was just too much, he had to do something. He crept out of his room and had almost gone to his parent's bedroom to plead, "Father! Nii-san is in danger, go fetch him from his mission!" but he knew it would be useless. He had pondered about taking the first-aid kit and wait for his brother to return, hidden in his bedroom, so that his father wouldn't yell at him. But that was a bad idea; if Itachi was unharmed he would just laugh at him. _

_Sasuke took his blanket and waited next to the first-aid kit. If Itachi was hurt he would go there and Sasuke could help him if not then nobody would know. If he got caught he could always pretend he had hurt himself. _

_Why wouldn't he ever wake up from a nightmare when Itachi was in the house? Because the nightmare would always end once Itachi entered his room to comfort him. Itachi would lie next to him, kiss the back of his neck, trace soothing circles on his back, and chase the nightmare away. Sasuke made sure not to let his brother know he was awake, because he knew Itachi wouldn't come anymore. _

_No need for Itachi to know, right? _

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke is lying on a cold and muddy floor. His eyes are closed and he can't feel his limbs anymore. Maybe he's dying… he doesn't care. That's frightening. He doesn't care. Itachi is still alive and Sasuke doesn't mind dying?

Slowly he turns his head to the right. His vision is blurry. He's exhausted because he overused the Sharingan. They are all dead… his enemies and the two ANBU he had requested. But a smile graces his lips; Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Sasuke feels so relieved that his eyes close again. He's tired and wants to sleep… to drift away.

He's dying because he protected his Hokage, Naruto. He sent him back to Konoha in the middle of the battle with the aid of the Sharingan. Naruto's angry and distressed face is still clear on his mind. The moron is never going to forgive him for that, but he did the right thing.

Itachi is back on his mind, not that he leaves it often. Will he ever notice that his foolish brother is dead? Sasuke doesn't think so. Then again he never truly knew his brother, so maybe… maybe he will notice.

"Are you planning to die here?" Sasuke doesn't need to open his eyes; he knows that voice by heart. Slowly, painfully, he lifts his shoulders in a shrug.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

There is no reply, no sound. Something warm is put on top of him and a hand softly combs his hair. Maybe…

ooooooooooooooooo

He feels warm. He loves this scent. It's soothing, so familiar. Suddenly he feels cold, horribly cold as the warmth and scent are ripped away from him. As fast as it was gone, the warmth comes back. Different, though, not the same scent, albeit it's still familiar and soothing. It feels right, much more right than before. He doesn't know why.

Then it hits him. Why isn't he hearing yelling or people hovering over him? Why isn't he smelling the distinct scent of a hospital? He knows he's not in the field anymore. Slowly he forces his eyes to open. He is greeted by darkness instead of the horrible hospital lamps which would have burnt his delicate pupils. He's lying on a huge bed, their bed. Naruto has taken him home. He knows he hates hospitals, especially since his clan was murdered and even more since he woke up there after his first confrontation with Itachi.

He turns his head, it's spinning a little. How come Naruto isn't here? Watching over him? That's strange.

Sasuke flinches as a wave of pain washes over his body. His wounds have been bandaged, but Naruto didn't give him any painkillers. A vengeance? No, Naruto wouldn't get his revenge that way. Sasuke peers at the bandages and notices that they were put on hastily. Something's off with all this.

Slowly, cautiously, he stands up. He's leaning against the walls for support. He knows this place by heart. It's his home, his and Naruto's and his _old_ home as well. Sometimes he wonders if he's not some kind of masochist. Sometimes he wonders why Naruto accepted to live here.

He worries even more when he enters the living room. Naruto still hasn't felt his presence. Not hearing the dobe saying, "go back to sleep, bastard" makes his heart stop. His lover is standing in front of the fire, poking at it with a pick. He seems so far away. Sasuke's heart sinks. Did he make him this angry?

Before knowing what's he's doing he reaches for Naruto. He holds him tight, burying his head in his neck.

"Don't leave." Sasuke is not pleading, but he's close to. He promised himself long ago, after beating _him_ that he would never again keep those words locked up inside because he's still wondering what would have happened if he had said them before the murder.

He knows Naruto is surprised. Sasuke is never one to start a hug and rarely says those kinds of words. Naruto turns in his embrace and kisses him, he is practically devouring him. Soon Sasuke finds himself lying on the floor, Naruto covering his body. That's strange Naruto always waits for him to heal before… Sasuke's trail of thoughts is cut because Naruto's making love to him, with such passion, such despair. Sasuke finds himself moaning and screaming. He rarely does so, he's mostly quiet, but today he knows that Naruto needs it so badly that he doesn't have the right to deny him that.

Naruto is holding him so tight that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to leave. He's sleepy and he's aching. Naruto didn't give him any painkillers and making love while wounded never quite helps. Sasuke is warm again. He feels a third kind of warmth. He didn't know there could be so many kinds of warmth.

His eyes are closing slowly. He can't help but blink, as if wanting to stay awake a little longer. Then he catches something in the fire. Was Naruto burning something when he arrived? It looks like clothes. Before giving in to sleep he believes he saw a red cloud on dark fabric being consumed by the flames.

ooooooooooooooooo

_"Leave!" It's a command. It's a shout that shakes the world. _

_"He lives for you."_

_"Leave!" Again comes the command, more frantic, a deep hearted scream._

_The older man isn't moving, still looking at the man lying on the ground, so beautiful. He can't avert his eyes from those lips, those smiling lips. Why do they smile? Is it because he's dying? Because he saved the blond boy? Because _he_ is here? _

_"Leave! Or I will use force!"_

_It's so hard to raise his eyes, to part from this sight._

_"L…Leave!"_

_He is tempted to say "make me," but that would just be childish, instead he repeats the same words. They hurt? "He lives for you. "_

_"I will kill you!" _

Chakra fills the air. Strong. He can feel fear. Interesting.

_"You can't."_

_That makes the blond angrier, if that's even possible. "I'm as strong as Sasuke! I'm Konoha's Hokage! I can take you down whenever I want! You're no match for me! You know that since he already beat you!"_

_"You can't, because you can't betray him."_

_What a pain, he had to explain himself. How could his foolish little brother even bear this man? And even worse, _love_ him. _

_"Leave. I have to take him back." He cuts him off. How can Sasuke love _this_ man? This blond can't even imagine how powerful he is! He doesn't understand him in the least! _

_"He won't die."_

_"He will, because he doesn't have a reason to live." _

_His eyes settle back on his brother. His breathing is so weak. Maybe Naruto knows better certain parts of his little brother. _

_"Leave," he's almost pleading now. _

_"You fear me." It's not a question. It's a statement at which the blond averts his eyes. What a weakling!_

_"Sasuke would never forgive me if I kill you."_

_"You fear me."_

_He hates to repeat himself. It seems that this blond isn't very clever. But he can see in his eyes that he has understood. _

_"He lives for me you say? I'm not enough for him. He used to breathe only for you, now I have only a bit of his breath. He lives for me! Bastard! He would _die_ for me! Not _live_ for me! That only belongs to you! I'm scared? Of course I am! A word from _you_ can take him away from _me_!" _

_Those words, those screams feel so soft, they're so sweet. After one last look to the sleeping and hurt boy, he leaves._

ooooooooooooooooo

_They had been fighting for hours. They were both covered in wounds, breathing heavily. They had no more weapons left or chakra for that matter. _

_Sasuke was kneeling in front of his brother. He was so tired that he could barely move. Itachi was lying in front of his brother, so tired he couldn't move at all. The youngest one crawled so that his legs were on either side of his brother's arms, immobilizing them, his hands resting next to his face. He raised one hand and put it on the other's throat. Itachi was smirking, a happy smirk? _

_Softly Sasuke's lips touched Itachi's ear. "I have found someone else to soothe my nightmares."_

_Slowly he lowered his head, spreading soft kisses on his brother's neck, one hand tracing soothing circles. Itachi's eyes widened in understanding. _

_Sasuke's hand, still on his throat, tightened his grip. He seemed to hesitate._

_"Do it. I killed the entire clan and enjoyed it."_

_"No need to provoke me, _nii-san_"_

_Itachi stared at his brother. Sasuke hadn't called him that since the murder. Why now? _

_Again lips were pressed against his ear. "I forgive you."_

_A "what?" hadn't escaped Itachi's lips when Sasuke was already retreating, leaving Itachi on the ground, alive and well enough not to die from his wounds. _

_"You're weak!" said Itachi hoarsely, he had almost yelled. _

_Sasuke stopped and turned with a smile on his face. His eyes showing nothing but love. "Do you know how hard it is? It would have been so easy to go on hating you, but I choose to forgive you. I choose the hard way. The way that has made me really strong for you, for Naruto, for those I care about."_

_Then he left. He left the place of their fight. He left Itachi alive. _

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke sometimes wondered if he wasn't a lot like his brother. He had destroyed a bit of Naruto's dream. He had taken his innocence away (or what was left of it anyway). He had hurt the boy deeply. He had betrayed him and he had made him go after him. Just like Itachi.

Sasuke would then wonder if maybe Itachi would someday come back to him since he had come back to Naruto. Then he would remember Naruto saying in a broken voice, "I'm not enough" and he would shake his head.

Sometimes at night, Naruto would have nightmares, he would scream, shiver, and cry. Sasuke always wondered what Naruto dreamed about. Was he seeing the townspeople? Was he seeing the fox demon? Was he seeing him, his lover, trying to kill him?

When Sasuke had nightmares, Naruto would wake him up and grumble pretending that he was only turning on his other side and would carelessly drop an arm on him. When Naruto had nightmares Sasuke would press himself against him, ruffle his hair, kiss his neck, trace soothing circles on his back and whisper how much he loves him. He would do all that without waking him up.

No need for Naruto to know, right?

Sasuke knew he wasn't exactly like his brother. He hadn't killed Naruto for _the eyes_ like Itachi had killed Shuishi. But Sasuke hadn't killed Naruto just like Itachi hadn't killed Sasuke. It was still different, wasn't it?

When Sasuke was comforting Naruto during his nightmares, he felt a little bad. What if Naruto was dreaming of what he had done to him? Sasuke was like his brother after all. He had become the nightmare of someone who loved him. But at least he was there to comfort Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto had nightmares about him. Itachi, on the other hand, knew for sure that he was the cause of Sasuke's nightmares.

When doubts crept on him like that. When fears that he could kill everyone in Konoha just like Itachi had killed his clan would arise in his heart Sasuke would only need to take a look at Naruto to know that, no, he wasn't like his brother.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sometimes Naruto would feel guilty. He had come to love nightmares. Strange, wasn't it? But nightmares meant Sasuke comforting him, saying he loved him and doing un-Sasuke things. He would make sure not to let Sasuke know he was awake when Sasuke would take him in his arms and begin kissing his neck. Naruto feared that Sasuke would vanish some day so he would just enjoy the moment and even pretend to have nightmares when he needed to hear Sasuke saying he loved him.

No need for Sasuke to know, right?

ooooooooooooooooo End ooooooooooooooooo

Please review  
You can read my other stories, just click on my name lol

EDIT: there is a sequel to this story called "Alarm Clocks and Windowsills"  
EDIT 2: Kristal made a commission for me to see the drawing go http:(2slash)(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Sasuke-and-Naruto-69752245


End file.
